Shiranami
is the boss of the Magaki group, whose goal is to obtain the clan's forbidden jutsu, and a former member of the Tsuchigumo clan. He is the son of Hāto, the first student of En no Gyōja. Personality So far, it is shown that he is rather calm and patient. He seems up-to-date on whereabouts and plans of Hotaru. Also, he views the forbidden jutsu highly, believing it only a nuisance to others. Shiranami also appears to be a narcissist, not caring the slightest bit about morals and other people's feelings, as shown from nonchalantly enslaving an entire village, and even killing his own father for his own goals. Having been regarded as a talented shinobi during his time with the Tsuchigumo, he appears to have great confidence in his skills, since he did not seem bothered at walking up close to Naruto and Utakata despite the two having just broken out of his jutsu's influence. In addition, he believes that with Hotaru as his tool, the Kage and Daimyo will not stand in his way and that he considers himself decent compared to Utakata, who abandoned his village and no longer cares about it. Appearance Shiranami has black shaggy hair with bangs that hang over his eyes and frame both sides of his face and pronounced creases underneath his eyes, similar to Itachi Uchiha. His eyes are black with no eyelashes. In addition, he is tall and well-muscled. His clothes include a high-collared blue cloak, with the same leaf symbol that appears on En no Gyōja cloak (a symbol of his worthiness to wield to the clan's forbidden jutsu), a black top that ends mid-chest and dark casual pants. Abilities Shiranami was considered an immensely gifted ninja, who from a young age showed his talent and quickly surpassed his father, who was also known for his natural talents in the ninja arts, creating the Character Bind Technique which requires him only using a single finger to write a Kanji in the air to activate it. This jutsu had many variants which could be used for different situations. Shiranami is also shown to be very calculating and methodical, capable of creating well-thought out strategies. He has impressive stealth skills, either hiding in the shadows unnoticed or using a unique spying jutsu. Shiranami also possesses advanced sealing jutsu prowess, able to subjugate anyone he brands with his mark into mindless puppet. He was recognized as being able to use the Tsuchigumo clan's kinjutsu at a young age. Part II Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc He first appears, albeit his face mostly hidden, giving his fellow Magaki orders to find Hotaru and the kinjutsu, saying it will make them wealthy and that it was just a nuisance to the rest of the world. After Hotaru's return to Tsuchigumo village, he is among the villagers who encircle her while the Tsuchigumo chief is talking to her. Later, when Hotaru manages to escape Akaboshi and the other Magaki with the help of Utakata, Shiranami meets up with his comrades, with his face fully shown this time. After they report what happened, Shiranami hands over a Bingo Book on missing-nin from Kirigakure, in which Utakata is listed. The bounty on his head is 50 million ryō. When asking Shiranami for further orders, he also wonders what to do. While tracing Hotaru, keeping his presence hidden, he finds ANBU from Kirigakure attempting to arrest Utakata. He decides not to do anything else yet and leaves. Shiranami begins spying on Team Yamato to gather more information. He later becomes deeply concerned when discovering there is a way to destroy the forbidden jutsu, which Hotaru and Team Yamato were considering to do. Much to his joy however, Hotaru offers an alternate choice, of seeking out Shiranami himself, as Hotaru is under the belief he is still loyal to Hotaru's grandfather. Adjusting to the new situation, Shiranami disguises himself as an old farmer where he tells Naruto that Shiranami lives at a cabin by a waterfall where his men trap Naruto upon his arrival. Shiranami, meanwhile approaches Hotaru, who went in search for the missing Utakata. Upon meeting her, he acted sympathetic to Hotaru's feelings, telling her that he too wanted to restore the clan. While Shiranami was able to convince her not to destroy the jutsu, Hotaru still decided to inform Tonbee of her change of heart. Not wanting anyone to interfere, Shiranami sought to intercept her message and knocked out Hotaru, bringing her back to the clan's village, which he already took complete control of with a form of sealing jutsu. While he had his men keep guard, Shiranami began the process of removing the forbidden jutsu. As Hotaru is forced to gather natural energy, Naruto and Utakata arrive and confront Shiranami. He tosses out insults at the pair, especially Utakata, and devulges his plan to use the jutsu to conquer the world by using Hotaru as his tool. He binds the Jinchuriki with the Character Bind Technique and tells them that they will be the first witnesses to his conquering of the world. With their Tailed Beast chakra, Naruto and Utakata break the Wordprint and plan to take back Hotaru. Shiranami intervenes and exclaims that he will show them his true power as the kinjutsu activates in Hotaru's back and causes a huge explosion. He tries to set it off again, but is unable as Naruto and Utakata interfere. Later, no longer able to control Hotaru due to his jutsu broken, he escapes into the forest but is stopped by Naruto. He tries to get away but fails and is defeated by Naruto's Rasengan. Trivia * means white-crested waves and is a euphemism for thief. * He was shown within the crowd at the Tsuchigumo village after Naruto, Sai, and Yamato left. Quotes * (To Akaboshi, Nangō, Benten and Chūshin) To us, that Forbidden Jutsu is a treasure, but to normal people, it's nothing but a nuisance.